


Private Eye AU Scripts

by seamimi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Brief Weapon use, Brief mentions of murder, F/M, Gen, I also added myself just for fun, Mentions of kidnapping, Private Investigator Taehyung, Private Investigators, Right Hand Man Jungkook, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamimi/pseuds/seamimi
Summary: All of the scripts from Private Eye AU go here as I slowly update the current cases on my Twitter, @/artsyemiko.  Between slow updating, I'll be posting parts of the scripts/writings here little by little.  Check the Twitter moments for more content and info of Private Eye AU as well as the cases.
Kudos: 1





	Private Eye AU Scripts

**Author's Note:**

> \- all of this is just for fun  
> \- again, I'll post these scripts little by little as these might slowly get updated as well  
> \- hope you enjoy!

Jin: *he slowly opens door to Tae’s office*  
Tae @ his desk: Seokjin!  
Mimi: ??  
Jin: Taehyung, it’s been a while.  
Tae: *looks at Mimi* Ah! Emi, this is Seokjin. An old friend of mine from this city.  
Mimi: *she looks at Jin* It’s nice to meet you.  
Jin: It’s nice to meet you too. Emiko, right?  
Mimi: Yes. Youngest assistant and little sister of Tae.  
Jin: I see. *he looks back at Tae* Taehyung, I need your help.  
Tae: What’s the issue?  
Jin: *Jin brings up a picture of his sister and places it on Tae’s table* A gala is happening tonight and my sister and I are going to be attending. Her name is Kim Jisoo and she’ll be performing there.  
Tae: *he picks up the picture* And what’s the issue with her?  
Jin: I found out online that there’s a group of stalkers that are targeting, doxing, and possibly even taking away local performers from this city. What’s even worse is that they’re also targeting performers outside of this city as well.  
Tae: What kind of performers did they target?  
Jin: They target singers, dancers, and sometimes actors from what I saw online. I also noticed that most of the performers they targeted are women.  
Tae: So what led you to believe that your sister is the next target?  
Jin: Since they posted pictures on their so called “blog” that showed they’re near the location of the gala. They mostly post these “hints” and “clues” on who their next target is. The hints that they post always sound TMI, probably even close to exposing personal lives and also spreading false info.  
Tae: So their recent “hints” are about your sister?  
Jin: Of course. *shows the post* Your case is to keep my sister out of reach from the stalkers as far as you can.  
Tae: *skims through* I’ll try to get police involved once I catch them. Thank you for sharing.  
Jin: Thank you. The gala starts at 7pm tonight. Meet you there. *he exits Tae’s office*  
Tae: *he looks at the picture of the girl and then he looks at Mimi* Emi, can you remind me the girl’s name?  
Mimi: Kim Jisoo.  
Tae: Ah thank you.

*silence*

Mimi: _What, u like her or sumn’?_  
Tae: _NO I DON’T!! I don’t know her personally yet!_

-

#### Cafe

Mimi: So how do you think we’re going to plan this out? It’s been a while since you’ve did one of these cases.  
Tae: Seokjin did say to keep his sister out of reach from the stalkers as far as possible. Perhaps I could just stay close to her?  
Mimi: Heh, what do you mean by that.  
Tae: I mean literally stay near her while preventing the stalkers from getting anywhere near her.  
Mimi: But since this is going to be your first encounter with her, how are you going to be near her almost the entire gala without seeing her think, “Why is this man so close to me?”  
Tae:…  
Mimi: Hold on. I got something.  
Tae: What is it?  
Mimi: The plan is we’re going to arrive at the gala in Alex’s truck. We’re going to assume the gala is all fancy and elegant so technically Alex’s truck is close enough to a fancy and sleek looking vehicle.  
Tae: If you’re going to be involved in this case, then what will you be doing?  
Mimi: Helping you! We’re going to hide a mic in your ear that connects to my laptop. As well as a small camera in the pocket of your shirt. I could tell you what you should say if you end up starting some convo. The camera’s purpose is so that I can see what’s happening inside the gala.  
Tae: Why do you want to see what’s happening in the gala? What about outside of the building?  
Mimi: Just to know if any of those stalkers somehow got in. This also going to tell you about the security cameras outside of the building-  
Tae: How are we going to know if there’s security cameras outside of the building?  
Mimi:.. Has Seokjin ever mentioned the building where the gala will take place?  
Tae:… Ah shoot.  
Mimi: You have his contact, right? Let’s call him and talk about our plan so far.  
Tae: At home. Let’s call him at home. Besides, we’ve been in this cafe long enough.

-

#### Home

Jin: _Thank you two for calling me. Have you been making plans for protecting my sister?_  
Tae: We have! I have questions for you however. Where’s the gala taking place? As in what building?  
Jin: _Oh, I forgot to tell you! The gala will be taking place at a well known private building owned by a well known company in the city. The building is called the “Lily Valley Ballroom.” The Lily Valley Ballroom is usually used for balls, of course, since 1904. The company of the building allowed whoever planned the gala to have the gala in there. I’ll send you the address after the call._  
Tae: Thank you. Also, is your sister going to have any other “company” besides you?  
Jin: _Yep. She also has a friend who will be attending the gala as well. We’ll be watching her perform. Why’d you ask?_  
Tae: Ah, a part of our plan is me having to “accompany” her throughout the gala. This is going to be my first time meeting her so I don’t want the first interactions to feel awkward.  
Jin: _I see. You don’t have to worry about that. Jisoo can be a bit hard to talk to at times when she’s around someone she doesn’t entirely know. If you could introduce yourself to her at the gala, you two could be able to talk to each other._  
Tae: Sort of a social butterfly type, huh?  
Mimi: Oh, you’re into that??  
Tae: *to Mimi* Be quiet!  
Mimi: Oh yeah, Seokjin! How will he be able to get in the gala? Is his name not on the list for reservation?  
Jin: _Ah, I still need to email the planner to add his name to the list. Don’t worry! He’ll be able to attend if I say that he’s going to be with me._  
Mimi: Great! So, can we explain our plan?  
Jin: _Whenever you’re ready._

——— ———

Jin: _That’s good. Well, let’s hope that it’s going to go well._  
Tae: Let’s hope so too. It’s been a while since I did a case like this. I’m not doing this alone this time.  
Jin: _Anyway, I’ll be seeing you at the gala. Signing off now._  
Tae: See you too.  
*call ends*  
Mimi: *mimicking* “Sort of a social butterfly type, huh?”  
Tae: Can you not?  
Mimi: Whaaaaat??  
Tae: F-fine. She could be a keeper.  
Mimi: She IS a keeper. For youuuu~.  
Tae: What the heck, Emiko

-

#### Night of the Gala

_The Plan_ :  
Tae will be the one going down of course. However, he has a mic in his ear and a small unnoticeable camera in his pocket.  
The purpose for those are for Mimi to see and hear what’s happening inside the gala. She will tell Tae what he should say and do to make Jisoo feel, let’s say, comfortable around him without dragging her attention to what danger will come near her.  
Luckily, there’s security cameras outside of the building. That allows Mimi to gain access to them to see if the danger will make its way inside. However, she can also look out the windows of the car.  
Once the bad guys are finally caught, they will be sent to the police and the case is closed.

Tae: *he gets out of Alex’s truck* Thank you for the ride, Alex.  
Alexa: Ah, no problem Sir Kim.  
Mimi: And I know what to do.

#### Inside the Lily Valley Ballroom

Jin: Ah, Taehyung! There you are!  
Tae: Did I come early?  
Jin: You did! Jisoo is waiting in the main room. Her other friend will be arriving later I believe.  
Tae: I see.

#### Entrance to Main Room

Host: Names?  
Jin: Kim Seokjin.  
Tae: Kim Taehyung.  
Host: …*they go through the list of visitors*  
Mimi: _Pfft, what if you happen to not be on the list._  
Tae: *irritated whisper* Stop it!  
Host: Alright, you two are all set.  
Jin: Thank you very much!

#### Main Room

Jin: Jisoo-ah!  
Jisoo: Seokjin! *she goes up to him*  
Mimi: _Oh, dat’s her?_  
Jin: Oh! Um, this is Kim Taehyung. A friend of mine. I’ve talked about him to you, right?  
Jisoo: You did? I didn’t seem to remember. *she goes to Taehyung and shakes his hand* But it's nice to finally meet you!  
Tae: *he shakes her hand back* It’s nice to meet you too.  
Mimi: _Now, don’t get too flustered with her and all._  
Tae: *whisper* Okay, that’s enough!  
Jisoo: So, I remember that you work as a private detective right?  
Tae: O-Of course. My assistants call me Mr. Kim.  
Mimi: _But does your little sister-_  
Tae: Um, feel free to call me that as well, I guess.  
Jisoo: Alright, Mr. Kim.  
Mimi: *holds laugh* _The fact that she will be calling you Mr. Kim from now on-_  
Tae: *whisper* Emiko!  
Jisoo: Did you say something?  
Mim: _Ah shoot-_  
Tae: Oh! I also have a little sister. Her name’s Emiko. Actually, she was my step sister. My dad married her mom when she was still a baby. She’s also an assistant.  
Mimi: _Nice save._  
Jisoo: Interesting! How’s she right now?  
Mimi: _Oh my god._  
Tae: I dunno. She’s usually at her desk in her room. Maybe on her computer?  
Mimi: _You got the computer part right._

*several people inside applauded and cheered*  
Tae: What’s going on over there?  
Jin: *to Jisoo* Your friend is already here?  
Jisoo: Hm, I didn’t expect him to arrive this early.  
Mimi: _Please don’t tell me you forgot about her other friend._  
Tae: *whisper* Of course I remember.  
Mimi: _Good. Hopefully they give off good intentions._  
Tae: *whisper* What makes you think they don’t?  
Mimi: _You never met them either so-_  
Jin: Jinyoung!  
Jisoo: You’re early!  
Tae: Jinyoung?  
Jisoo: *to Tae* Yep! His name is Park Jinyoung.  
Mimi: _So the friend is a he._  
Jinyoung: So, you’re Kim Taehyung?  
Tae: Oh! Um, yes. *they shake hands* And you’re Jisoo’s friend?  
Jinyoung: …Yes.  
Mimi: _Good job man._  
Jinyoung: You’re a private investigator, right  
Tae: Of course.  
Mimi: _Ask him about his job._  
Tae: Soooo, what kind of job do you have?  
Jinyoung: I also own a business company just like Seokjin and Jisoo. It’s an entertainment company for performers like singers, dancers, and actors.  
Tae: Interesting.  
Jinyoung: How’s your job as a private eye?  
Tae: It’s great. Some cases I had to solve are usually over the top let’s say.  
Jinyoung: I see.  
Mimi: _So like when are the-_  
Host: The performances will be on in 30 minutes. Feel free to gather around the stage area In a few.  
Mimi: _How many times am I getting cut off?_  
Tae: *whisper* You’ll be fine.  
Jin: So are we going to the stage room now?  
Jinyoung: Sure thing! Jisoo will be performing as well a couple performances later.  
Mimi: _You’ll be watching her, right????_  
Tae: *whisper* Well we still don’t know where those stalkers are right now so still she’s safe. Her performance would be cool to watch too.  
Mimi: _Nice._  
Tae: *whisper* We’re going to the stage room right now. We’ll talk when we’re near Jisoo again.

#### Alex’s truck

Mimi: Roger that.  
Alex: So we don’t know where the stalkers are?  
Mimi: Yes. Well, we’re going to know once we see them step foot near the building.  
Alex: What if the worst case scenario happens?  
Mimi: What do you mean?  
Alex: They end up being able to sneak in without us noticing them on camera. Heck, even Tae might not know that they made it through the gala without getting caught and captured the girl.  
Mimi: …  
Mimi: Did you bring in those trackers made by Marié?  
Alex: Glad you asked. *she brings up one of the trackers* I actually got this from her in case we need a change of plans.  
Mimi: Good! So all we gotta do is just connect one of them to the computer, shoot it at one of the stalkers once they end up arriving, and turn it on with the computer!  
Alex: Well then, let’s do it!

#### Stage Area

*a few performances already passed at this point*  
Mimi: _K so when is Jisoo performing?_  
Tae: *whispers* Her performance?  
Mimi: _Did you really forget to ask when she’ll be performing?_  
Tae: …  
Tae: Shoot, one second.  
Jisoo: Hm?  
Tae: Uh, when will you be performing?  
Jisoo: I’ll be going backstage after the next performance.  
*performance ends*  
Mimi: _Thank god it ended. I was already getting bored._  
Tae: *whispers* C’mon you’ll be fine.  
Tae: Wait, what time is it?  
Mimi: _It’s almost 8:30pm._  
Tae: Where the heck are the stalkers?  
Mimi: _Exactly! Are they trolling or something?_  
Mimi: *in Alex’s truck* But jokes aside, we got a tracker connected to my computer. We’re going to throw the tiny baby (tracker) at one of the stalkers feet once we see them arrive.  
Tae: _Ok, good._ *back to stage area* Someone’s standing on the stage now. The next performer is coming up I believe.  
Mimi: _Okie dokie._  
Presenter: Once again, we’d like to thank all of you for coming to the gala. We only have a few performances left- *they go on talking*  
Mimi: _They better be good._  
Tae: *whisper* I mean you're not wrong about the others though.  
Mimi: _How long until this annoying chatterbox stops talking?_  
Tae: *to Jisoo* Assuming that you’ve been singing at a lot of places, how do you get used to guys like this?  
Jisoo: The talkative presenters? Ah, I just happen to remain unbothered on the outside even though I wish they stopped rambling on and on! *the two laugh*  
Mimi: _There we go! Now you’re talking! Don’t lose-_  
Presenter: Anyways, for our next-  
Mimi: _IF I GET CUT OFF AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD!_ *mic is about to peak*  
Tae: *whisper* Calm down, the next performer is a pianist.  
Mimi: _Oh so it’s gonna be a good performance._  
Presenter: -with his cover of Really Really. *applause*  
Mimi: _oop._  
Tae: What about it?  
Mimi: _My guy, the original song’s lyrics are about liking someone._  
Tae: So?  
Mimi: _And considering that you’re next to her-_  
Tae: Emi! It’s not-  
*pianist starts playing*

#### [Animatic Segment Starts]

*the two stand in silence while watching the performance*  
Mimi: _Tae._ *Tae remains silent*  
Mimi: _Tae, talk to her._  
Tae: Hm?  
Mimi: _Talk to her!_  
Tae: …  
Mimi: _Oh._  
Tae: What?  
Mimi: _Nothing._ *laughs* _I just find it funny that you sound- well, timid around her._  
Tae: What do you mean? I’m not acting timid!  
Mimi: _Around other people you’re not. But around her? Definitely! What’s up with that?_  
Tae: *sigh* It’s- It’s nothing.  
Jisoo: *she turns to Tae* Is there anything wrong?  
Tae: Huh? *he gets flustered*  
Mimi: _C’mon, you can do it! What if you say that you just wanna talk to her? What if you get to know her more?_  
Tae: Um. I-Is it okay if I can get to know you more right here right now?  
Jisoo: Of course! We just met each other today.  
Mimi: _Can you ask what her childhood was like?_  
Tae: What was life like for you as a child?  
Jisoo: My parents never really expected me to become a local singer one day. They just thought I would be someone to help them with their company.  
Mimi: _If I’m being honest, it’s interesting that rich people can easily earn their money through their own company. Ask about what kind of company it is and how they also earn money off of it as well._  
Tae: About the company owned by your parents, what kind of company is it and how do you earn off of it?  
Jisoo: Oh, well our company is an association company. It allows individuals who lost their jobs to get new ones. It’s a little complicated to explain. Perhaps my parents should meet you sometime and talk about it themselves. *both laugh*  
Tae: This kinda sounds like a sudden question. But would you describe yourself as a social butterfly?  
Jisoo: *slightly flustered* W-what makes you ask that question-  
Tae: Sorry. Your brother was talking about you earlier hours before we went here. He mentioned that it’s easier to talk to you when we properly introduce ourselves.  
Jisoo: … That’s pretty true about me. But when I first met you, I thought you were going to be an interesting guy to talk to. It’s kinda rare for me to… you know, be able to “click” with someone I see for the first time.  
Tae: That’s interesting. I usually get along with others pretty easily even when I first meet them. But with you *short pause* you’re… interesting to me as well. And…  
Mimi: _You get shy when you see someone you find interesting, right? Why is that?_  
Tae: And I just feel timid when I see someone like that. I just try my best to be impressionable without making the situation awkward.  
Jisoo: That’s okay though! I’m glad that we met each other.  
Tae: …Me too. 

#### [Animatic Segment Ends]

*applause*  
Mimi: _You did it!_  
Tae: *whisper* Yeah, I talked to her.  
Jisoo: I gotta go backstage now. Cheer for me, okay?  
Tae: Don’t worry, I will.  
Jinyoung: *walking up to Jisoo* Good luck up there.  
Jisoo: Thank you! *she goes backstage as the presenter tells the next performance*  
Tae: So how long have you’ve been friends with Jisoo?  
Jinyoung: A couple of months now. I met her and her brother during a ball in this same building.  
Tae: I see.  
Presenter: -that we hope you all will enjoy!  
Mimi: _Ok, get it over and done with already._

*the next performance passes and Jisoo is next*

Tae: *half asleep* What time is it?  
Mimi: _Few minutes past nine._  
Tae: Still no stalker?  
Mimi: _Not yet I thin-_  
Alex: _Miko!_

#### Alex’s truck

*the two spot three tall figures covered in black inside a truck*  
Mimi: *she gets up in shock removing the mic* Shoot! Get the tracker!  
Alex: *she gets the tracker and puts it in a tube* Pray that this is gonna make it.  
*Alex harshly blows through the tube, the tracker popped out quickly and somehow managed to get one of the figure’s shoe*  
???: *yells as he trips*  
Alex: We got em’.  
Mimi: Yes! *she runs to her computer and connects the tracker to turn it on* It’s displaying where one of the guys is going now.  
Tae: _What happened??_  
Mimi: *she finds the mic* They’re here! Don’t worry though! We cut their time off from getting it by shooting a small tracker at one’s foot.  
Tae: *sighs* _Good._  
Alex: They’re still trying to make the guy with the tracker stand up. Did I shoot it that hard?  
Tae: _It doesn’t matter, Alex! The performance ended already and Jisoo is up next!_  
Mimi: … Oh god.  
Alex: Okay, then let’s hope that her performance ends right before those guys get in. *looks over the car window* He’s about to stand up!  
Mimi: Then throw something at one of the guys’ feet!  
Alex: *she rummages through one of the compartments in her truck* I got a rock.  
Miko: How do you have a-  
Alex: *she strongly throws the rock at the stalkers’ truck, making a loud bang and giving it a scratch*  
Mimi: I said the feet!!  
Alex: This is better! The scratch will make the two guys leave the other on behind and worry about it for a bit! They’re doing it right now!  
*the remaining two rushed to their truck as the one with the tracker fell back down and struggled to stand up again*  
Tae: _Just in time! She’s starting!_  
Mimi: *she switches the camera on again as well as her mic with the tracking screen right next to the camera screen* Too bad that those guys won’t be able to see the performance. *she laughs*

#### Stage Area

*Jisoo just started singing while Jinyoung, Tae, and Mimi watch*  
Mimi: _Wow. Her voice._  
Tae:  
Mimi: _You’re in complete awe as well, huh._  
Tae: *whispers* She’s a really good singer. I could listen to her sing for a long time.  
Jinyoung: I can’t blame you for that.  
Tae: *he turns to Jinyoung*  
Jinyoung: Trust me. The moment I heard her sing for the first time, I was amazed. No wonder why she’s pretty well known.  
Tae: Hm.  
*they watch her perform until the end*

-

*the audience claps*  
Mimi: _Man, that was beautiful._  
Tae: She was so beautiful.  
Mimi: _What-_  
Tae: I just said the same thing.  
Mimi: _Whatever you say._

#### Alex’s truck

Mimi: *looks at Alex* Wait… they’re gonna go in?  
Alex: Not the front door though.  
Mimi: But didn’t we just see their first breaking in attempt going through the front door though?  
Alex: … They’re going to find their way around.  
Mimi: What do you mean by that??  
*one of the three guys gets a grabbing hook*  
Mimi: Oh my god. *she runs to the mic* Tae! They’re going on the roof of the building so that they could break in through the back door!

#### Stage area

Tae: The heck?  
Mimi: _I’m not joking! You have to excuse yourself to go to the back door of the building!_  
Tae: …Okay then. The timing is actually perfect because she hasn’t gotten off backstage yet.  
Mimi: _Well, what are you waiting for!?_  
Tae: Okay! Okay! *he walks towards Jin* Is it okay for me to go through the back doors?  
Jin: Oh! Sure! Why’d you ask?  
Tae: You know… um…  
Jin: I see. I’ll tell her you’ll be outside.  
Tae: Alright, thank you. *he heads towards the back doors as Alex drives her truck to where the back doors are.*

#### Alex’s truck

Mimi: *she closes her computer and goes to the front seats* Is he coming?  
Alex: *she spots Tae coming out the back doors* He’s here! *she waves to him and he waves back*  
Mimi: Wait! The guys haven’t gone over the roof yet!  
Alex: Oh no…

#### Outside

Jisoo: *she walks out the back doors and sees Tae standing by the sidewalk* Mr. Kim!  
Tae: *he turns around* Jisoo!  
Jisoo: What are you doing here?  
Tae: I-uh, I just wanted fresh air.  
Jisoo: Ah, I see. *Tae notices the guys about to come down* Perhaps I could also stay with you for a-  
Tae: *he takes her by the hand before the guys could touch her* Can we go on a walk?  
Jisoo: Sure!  
Mimi and Alex: *sighs in relief even though the guys are still there*  
*Jisoo and Tae go on a walk as the guys slowly creep up behind them*  
Jisoo: *she notices Tae’s hand is on her shoulder* Y-Your hand feels warm.  
Tae: I thought you were feeling a little cold. B-But if you don’t feel comfortable, then I’ll let my hand go.  
Jisoo: No, it’s fine! *both stop and Tae looks at her* Thank you for coming to the gala.  
Tae: No problem. Your performance was great by the way. *he feels sweat run down him as the guys creep up*  
Jisoo: Thank you- huh?? *she gets covered up by Tae as he tries to block one of the guy’s hands from touching her*  
Tae: *he tries to back up* Get away!  
Guy 1: Or else what?  
Tae: I will call the police. I have proof and everything of what you’ve done to- *he doesn’t notice the other guy behind him and the guy pushes him down with full force, making him lose hold of Jisoo*  
*the two guys grab hold of Jisoo’s arms and ran away as Tae tries to stand up, but he noticed that she was already in their car and the car drove away*  
Tae: No, no, no, no, no! *he runs to Alex’s truck and Alex starts driving*

#### Car Chase

#### In the stalker’s car:

JIsoo: *struggling to get out of the hands of the two guys* Let me go! *the two guys don’t respond*  
Jisoo: *she steps on one of the guys’ foot with full force and manages to have him let go of her (she wore heels)*  
Guy 2: Speed up! *the guy driving the car increases the speed, but it knocks the guys over and let’s Jisoo escape to the back door*

#### Meanwhile from Alex’s truck:

Alex: They sped up! *she tries to match their speed but then hears knocking from the back door of the stalkers’ car*  
Mimi: Wait a minute.  
*they all see someone kick the door, that someone is Jisoo*  
Tae: *he opens the back doors of Alex’s truck and lends out his hand to Jisoo* Grab my hand!  
Jisoo: I’m too far away!  
Tae: *turns to Alex* Alex! Speed the truck up! *Alex speeds up*  
*Tae is now in front of Jisoo and held his hand to her*  
Jisoo: I’m scared!  
Tae: Don’t worry! I won’t let go!  
Jisoo: *she looks at the two guys about to get up and then turns back to Tae to quickly grab hold of his hand, she manages to jump in to Alex’s truck safely*  
*meanwhile, the stalker’s truck is losing control and somehow safely stops near an empty sidewalk*

-

*Alex called the police to arrest the guys and Tae called Jin to make sure that everything is fine*  
Tae: Jisoo, your brother is coming to pick you up.  
Jisoo: Thank you.  
Alex: *goes up to Jisoo* And I’m truly sorry about the inconvenience we caused.  
Mimi: I’m sorry as well.  
Jisoo: It’s fine! *she looks at Mimi* Oh! You must be the little sister, right?  
Mimi: Oh yeah! I’m Emiko. *they shook hands*  
Jisoo: So… you were in the truck the whole time?  
Tae: The thing is that I was asked by your brother to try to protect you from those guys. He and I didn’t exactly tell you because-  
Jin: *steps out of his car* we believed that might spoil your time at the gala.  
Jisoo: Seokjin! *she runs up to him*  
Jin: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought it’d be better to make this a whole case for Taehyung so that you’ll feel safe.  
Jisoo: No, it’s fine. Thank you all so much for saving me from those guys.  
Tae: You’re welcome.  
Mimi: Will we be seeing you around?  
Jisoo: Of course!  
Jin: I’ll lend you his number, Jisoo.  
Tae: *flustered* O-Oh! Thank you, Seokjin.  
*the siblings head to the car*  
Jisoo: I’ll be seeing you, Mr. Kim.  
Tae: Taehyung! You- You could call me Taehyung.  
Jisoo: I see. Thank you again, Taehyung. *she goes inside the car and they drive off*  
*Tae stands in awe because of her*

Mimi: _So when are y’all gonna get married?_  
Tae: _Emiko, no._


End file.
